


Between Nightmares and Dreams

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Crowley wakes from a bad dream and Aziraphale is there to comfort him





	Between Nightmares and Dreams

Crowley started awake, heart beating fast as he blinked away the last of the nightmare. Then Aziraphale was there, gently wrapping him in his arms, nuzzling the back of his neck, simply holding him, soothing him.

It was so much more than Crowley deserved.

The dream had already faded but he could still taste sulphur on his tongue. It didn’t matter what the dream was about, it always ended with that taste, as if he needed to be reminded of his place.

Aziraphale held him a little tighter. Crowley could imagine invisible wings covering him as if the angel was protecting him. But he couldn’t shield Crowley’s heart, not really. He couldn’t prevent the really bad dreams, the ones where Crowley lost Aziraphale forever and he had to face eternity alone. Those ones almost always sent him reaching for a bottle.

Or at least they had before Aziraphale shared his bed every night. Now, at least, he could roll over and know that it was false, that Aziraphale was here. More than that, he wanted to be here. The angel still hadn’t quite got the hang of sleeping, but he’d lay with Crowley and close his eyes until the morning.

Aziraphale kissed the nape of his neck. “What do you need?” he asked softly.

Crowley sighed and rolled over, kissing him gently. His fingers found their way into Aziraphale’s curls as he sighed softly against his lips. The soft taste washed away any lingering sulphur.

Aziraphale held him gently as if he were a fragile thing that might fly apart at the slightest mishandling. Crowley didn’t mind overmuch. No one had ever touched him that way, or at least, not since his first days in heaven, and that was a long, long time ago.

Crowley broke the kiss to rest his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder, relaxing as Aziraphale gently carded fingers through his hair. He breathed him in. As a demon, he should find that little hint of grace repulsive, but in reality, it was quite the opposite. The angel's grace soothed him.

“Do you remember heaven?” asked Crowley.

“Well, of course, I -”

“Not heaven now,” Crowley corrected quickly. “I mean before. Before the rebellion and all that.”

Aziraphale was quiet a long moment. “Bits and pieces,” he admitted. “I think when the rebellion was over we were made to forget a lot of it. Do you?”

“Oh I remember,” said Crowley, unable to keep the bitterness from his voice. “Wouldn’t be much of a punishment if we couldn’t remember what we lost.”

“I’m sorry,” said Aziraphale gently. “Did… do you remember me from then?”

Now it was Crowley that was quiet, ransacking memories he usually did his best to keep buried. “I don’t think so,” he said at last. “I’m sure I would have remembered you.”

Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley’s thin shoulders and gave him a squeeze. “The first time we met, as far as I know, was on the Eden wall.”

Crowley smiled, a bit squished, but not minding at all. “You were so worried about what you’d done. You weren’t like any angel I’d ever met, not since I’d become a demon, anyway.”

“And you’re not like any other demon,” said Aziraphale, fondly. “Our side, like you said. Even back then. I was just too stubborn to admit it.”

Crowley sighed. “You still had your faith,” he said softly.

“So do you. I’ve heard you pray,” said Aziraphale.

If Crowley wasn’t already half-smothered in Aziraphale’s arms, he would have tried to run off. As it was he stopped breathing for a few heartbeats. “How?” he finally managed.

Aziraphale loosened his grip enough to tilt Crowley’s chin up and kiss him soundly. “I am an angel, dear.”

“Well, yeah,” said Crowley.

“Believe me, even in a city of millions I would always hear when you prayed.”

Crowley blinked a few times. “Aziraphale,” he said finally.

Aziraphale smiled beatifically, kissing him again. “Figured it would be rather rude of me to bring it up,” he said. “And I still have faith, probably a bit more akin to yours these days. She still has Her ineffable plan, and whatever it is, it’s brought me to you.”

Crowley groaned and hid his face. “I’m too sober for this conversation,” he muttered.

“Not everything needs to be soaked in substances to lower your inhibitions,” Aziraphale chided gently, running his fingers through Crowley’s hair again.

“Need to, no, is it better? Often.” Crowley grumbled, relaxing further under Aziraphale’s touch.

Aziraphale hesitated. “I feel things for you, Crowley. Things I never thought it was possible for me to feel. Things I thought were just for the humans with their free will and short lives. They astonish me, even now.”

“I know,” said Crowley. “We’re hereditary enemies like you said, but here we are.” He propped himself up on his elbows. “Least we’ve worked out a bit better than Romeo and Juliet.”

Aziraphale smiled. “You never liked that one.”

“His funny ones were better and the whole plot could have been solved if they talked a bit more.”

Aziraphale chuckled. “Oh yes, that never happens in real life.”

“Shut it,” grumbled Crowley, rolling onto his side.

Aziraphale spooned around him and nuzzled the back of his neck again. “Going to go back to sleep?”

“For a little bit, I think, yeah,” Crowley yawned.

“I’ll be here when you wake,” promised Aziraphale.

Crowley squeezed his hand. “I know.” He drifted off again, this time finding much more pleasant dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to astudyinfic for reading it over. You can find me mostly on twitter these days at merindab


End file.
